


Fleeting Connection

by SimplySonia



Category: Political Animals, TJ Hammond - Fandom, Thomas "T.J." Hammond - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonia/pseuds/SimplySonia
Summary: Pairing: Bisexual TJ Hammond (Political Animals) x FemaleWord Count:  3,544Warning(s): fingering (female receiving), hand job, oral sex (male receiving), t!tty f*cking,badly written smut(but yeah?)Summary: She is on the hunt for some alcohol and stumbles onto so much more. If you've seen Political Animals, this story opens in a familiar scene from the series and I use a direct TJ quote in the story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fleeting Connection

She needed a drink. And when she heard the party raging across the hall, she figured there was no better place to get one since her supply was depleted. Plus, her neighbor wouldn't care if she issued her own invite, went over and helped herself. He was generous that way, although she supposed it probably helped that his parents footed his bills. That was how she found herself in her current predicament, quite literally caught by her neighbor whom she had not even seen as she was walking by the couch on the hunt for alcohol. But a hand grasped hers, stopping her in her tracks, drawing her attention to him where he was sat on the couch, another young man to his left.

His eyes pleaded with her as he pulled her onto his lap. As her knees framed his hips, she saw the sadness he tried so hard to hide with booze and drugs. Now he thought he would pull her into his tangled web. She would allow it, for the moment, only because his perfect rosy lips looked tastier than the cherry candy she had been sucking on. 

She slipped that same candy out of her mouth and raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. His right hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her forward. She opened her mouth to say something, exactly what she didn't know, but he took the opportunity to taste her. His tongue tangled with hers while his firm lips pressed up into her mouth. He tasted of cheap beer which she never had a problem with. But as his teeth bit at her bottom lip and she heard a little growl from him, she felt light headed. His kisses were big and wet and left her breathless. 

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away. She watched his closed eyes open in surprise and the way his swollen mouth gasped for air as he looked at her with longing made her want to rock her body against him. Just as she thought she might go in for a second helping, the hand at the nape of her neck tried to push her towards the man next to him on the couch. As the other man leaned in, she shoved her lollipop into his mouth. He didn't look pleased and neither did TJ as she climbed off of him. 

"What the fuck?" Ah, there was the petulant spoiled young man she was familiar with. Immediately aggravated when he didn't get what he wanted. She tilted her head and looked down at him with a smirk she knew would piss him off more. 

"Just because you two like to share doesn't mean I do," she answered with a shrug. His face screwed up and she knew he was upset, but that's how she felt when he tried to push her off on some strange dude. He owed her for that. So without warning she bent over, grabbed his head in her hands and made him motorboat her. She had heard jokes that he appreciated a good pair of breasts and her top tonight certainly left nothing to anyone's imagination. It was no doubt why he caught her hand and tried to pull her into his game. Well, too bad for him, when she decided to play with anyone it was only by her own rules. She pushed him away from her and she laughed out loud at his disheveled hair and dazed expression. Served him right.

"Y'all enjoy the rest of your evening." She tipped her imaginary hat to them before she turned and disappeared into the crowd. She grabbed a couple of those cheap beers before she found the door and took her leave. She walked straight across the hall to her place. 

Before she closed the door, she took a pull off of one of the beers. Her eyes drifted shut as the taste invoked the memory of his kiss. It made her shudder. For his many many faults … at least she knew for sure now that he could kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw him. He stood in his own doorway, forearm leaning on the doorframe. He stared at her, and the look in his eyes made her feel like prey, but she liked it. She swallowed slowly, not wanting to give herself away too quickly. 

She calmed herself by taking another swig of beer. He stepped forward and closed the door behind him. Alright then. She moved to close the door but stopped short of closing it all the way. She made her way towards her bedroom, wondering if he would accept her silent invitation. Once in her bathroom, she heard the very deliberate slam of her front door and knew the answer.

She was just finishing her beer when he appeared in the doorway behind her. They locked eyes in the long rectangular mirror over her sink. He raised his arms over his head, grasping at the top of the door frame with his fingertips. He tilted his head and she saw the faintest of smirks appear on his lips. And he noticed when her eyes focused on his mouth because he tantalizingly licked at his upper lip with just the very tip of his tongue. Feeling her heartbeat jump, she broke the spell with a few fast blinks and a shake of her head. She focused on the act of dropping her now empty bottle into the waste basket to her left, wondering what she had gotten herself into. As if he heard her mind racing with the question, he spoke, his voice raspy. 

“Take off your shirt,” he softly commanded. Her eyes widen at the demand and goosebumps popped up all over her skin. His lips slowly curved up into a smile and his teeth dug into his lower lip as he watched; as he waited. She crossed her arms in front of her, grasped the hem of her blouse, took a deep breath, and did as he told her. 

She shivered at the feel of cool air on her newly exposed skin. Her nipples peaked at the rush of sensation, poking through her lacy bra. Daring a look at him in the mirror, she saw that one of his hands now palmed the front of his dark wash jeans. She nodded at his action.

"Does that mean that you like what you see?" Her voice came out breathier than she intended. She felt warmth crawl up her neck and into her cheeks as he answered by meeting her eyes in the mirror. With slow measured steps, he entered the bathroom and walked right up behind her. His presence behind her was teasingly close but he did not touch her.

"More," he demanded. His breath was so hot against the back of her neck and yet, she shivered at the feel of it. He was not looking at her now. She saw in the mirror that his head was bowed, his eyes glued to her back. When she made no move to acquiesce, it was a few quickened heartbeats before she felt the tips of his fingers on her skin. He started at her shoulder blades and ever-so-slowly dragged them downward. She tried so hard to remain still, her own head bowed so he couldn't see how she bit her own lip or the hunger reflected in her own gaze. But her skin once again erupted with anticipation and he noticed, humming his approval.

His fingers undid the clasp of her bra with one snap. The holder slipped forward, and she lowered her arms until it met her shirt at her feet. She raised her head to see him staring at her over her right shoulder. Her nipples puckered to hard nubs. She felt a heavy ache in her breasts under his gaze. His gaze, his expression was so eager it made her tremble. 

Feeling bashful under the force of that look, she raised her arms to cover herself. His response was a pointed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk" as he repeatedly popped his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He swept her hair back and over her left shoulder so when he turned towards her, his breath tickled her right ear and side of her neck. 

"Your tits are much too beautiful to hide, " he whispered. His whisper held a note of awe and he slowly circled her with his arms so his hands could carefully pry her cover away. When her arms hung at her sides again, his hands moved towards her breasts.

“Is this what you want?” he practically purred. She could feel the heat of his hands hovering near her tits. She tried to lean forward to force herself into his touch, but he pulled his hands back. When she groaned her frustration, she heard his low tone laugh. Her eyes snapped up at his reflection and the smile on his face was radiant, one of pure delight. How does he do that? she wondered.

"Use your words," he said, leaning his face toward her, using his teeth to nibble her earlobe. She inhaled sharply. "I don't move until I hear you say it." Her neck snapped forward so her head could hang. She did not want to have to voice her desire.

Suddenly, she felt whisper soft touches at her lower back. He had his knuckles barely brushing her skin, but just enough contact to tickle slightly as he dragged them upward. She swayed backward, wanting to lean into him. His hands turned and she felt the heat of them against her upper back, keeping her body from his.

"Tell me what you want," he said. She sighed heavily. 

"I want you to touch me. Touch...my tits." He immediately molded himself to her, his hips against her ass, his chest to her back, and his arms hugging hers as his hands finally cupped her in the way she wanted.

His fingers curved around her breasts, weighing them then massaging them. His hands moved from underneath to over them, his slightly roughened palms rubbing against her stiff nipples. He moaned and the vibration against her back caused her eyes to drift shut. Her body arched, ass grinding against his crotch. The friction caused his hands to tighten around her tits; he abruptly squeezed. 

"Mmm, fuck yes," she hissed, grinding harder, hands covering his to encourage him. 

"Slow down," he whispered. Her head leaned back onto his left shoulder but she kept her eyes shut. He teased her with a hot, wet kiss at the junction of her neck and right shoulder. The warm suction was delicious, tingles raced up her spine. He continued the moist trail, lapping at her skin and sucking different spots into his mouth. She vaguely hoped he did so hard enough to leave some marks behind; arousing reminders that this actually happened. 

She was torn from her thoughts by his fingers pinching at her stiff nipples. Her eyes flew open and met his in the mirror. His expression was one of wicked enjoyment as he played with her breasts. His lips were wet and parted as he watched himself tease her body, and she felt him press his erection against her, his body moving in a way that let her know he was just as affected as she was. He eased up the pressure on her tits before he palmed them and dug his fingers in. He pressed them together, all the while as she gasped and panted and moaned. She caught his gaze in the mirror.

"I think I wanna fuck them," he whispered into her ear. "Would you like that? Would you like it if I slid my cock between your lips, made you taste me, only so I could put you on your knees and I put my hard wet dick in between your tits?" She could not form coherent words; the best she could do was groan. He smirked in response. "You would let me do that?" She was nodding frantically without hesitation, surprised when his answer was a soft kiss against her cheek. "Well, then...if you're going to be so generous with me…"

One hand abandoned her chest to make its way down. He managed to get underneath her billowy skirt with ease. His dark chuckle in her ear as he found her panties soaked with arousal caused a whine to bubble up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Jesus, the sounds you make," he whispered, sounding wrecked. Her gaze cut to his quickly. The intensity of his stare shook her to her core, literally. He hugged her entire body tighter when he felt it. "I should be embarrassed that I'm so close to cumming just from those God damn sounds and how you're trembling in my arms."

"TJ…" His name was a desperate cry torn from her lungs and she punctuated it when she turned her head and captured his mouth. Teeth clashed as he stole her breath with the kiss; if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was kiss. 

The moment his fingers worked their way past her panties and touched her slick flesh, her mouth was torn from his as her body pitched forward. She braced herself on her sink, and felt his teeth nip at the nape of her neck as he followed. His left arm moved between her breasts so his hand could lightly clasp the bottom of her neck. His other hand was busy, thumb circling but not touching her clit as two fingers penetrated her. There was a vague thought somewhere in her mind that she should be embarrassed at the wet sound of him fucking her with his fingers. Then he drew his fingers completely out of her and used them to finally touch her clit, and all thought vanished from her mind. Her body snapped back against his. Her hands went to his forearm, clinging, and his grip on her throat tightened just enough. 

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna…" she tried to warn him but he knew. 

"Look in the mirror," he growled. Their reflections were wild and crazy, him fully dressed with his hands on her half naked body, his hand furiously working under her clothes. Somehow not being able to see what he did but feeling it intensified the experience. 

"I want you to watch me take you apart." With no warning, he plunged his fingers back into her and her pussy clenched as her orgasm crashed into her. The tension in her veins finally snapped, warmth spreading throughout her limbs, electricity racing up her spine. Her head fell back, face turned to him and he covered her mouth with his. His tongue mimicked what his fingers now did and all she could do was melt against him. She gasped when his thumb lightly teased her clit once, twice as she came back to herself. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and there was still an energy that tickled the base of her neck.

She didn't want to lose her nerve so when her knees were solid again, she peeled his hands off of her and turned. He didn't give her a chance to act on her desires as he immediately began licking and sucking at her decolletage. His clever mouth moved lower as his hands cupped her breasts. He was generous with his wet and sloppy attention as he licked his way between her tits, sucking and teasing them, moving quickly from one to the other and back again. 

After enough attention, she dropped to her knees. Beating her to the punch, his hands quickly undid his jeans. When he hesitated with the zipper in his fingers, she shifted her eyes to his face. His smirk made her throb and she could hear the slow descent of his zipper as he finally dragged it down. Eagerly, she grabbed his open jeans and the band of his boxer briefs and yanked them to his knees. His erection sprang free, and he wrapped his hand around it, fucking his fist.

"Play with your tits," he demanded. The broken low tone of his voice made her shiver as she tipped her head back to look up at him. She bit at her own lips as her fingers spread his spit around, tugged at her nipples, and pushed her tits together the way he seemed to like. When she did, he growled and positioned his dick between them. He moved his hips and fucked her tits, sliding easily between them as she kept the pressure surrounding his dick as tight as she could. 

"Yes...YES…" he muttered. "I'm already…" she pulled herself away from him to take his cock into her hand, twisting as she stroked him firmly again and again. She licked at and around the head while maintaining eye contact. 

"Let me have it," she pleaded, popping the tip in between her lips and sucking. Her name fell from his lips and she pulled back, aiming his dick at her chest and felt his hot cum paint her chest. His head was back and she watched the muscles in his neck work as the veins in his neck stood out, as if they wanted to break through the skin. TJ groaned in a way that made her want to get off all over again, knowing she made him make those sounds. 

He panted and moaned until the very last drop had been drained from him, only to sigh at the very end. She watched his shoulders rise and fall on that sigh and found herself sighing too. She released him and he moved to lean back against her sink. His head fell forward and his whole body slumped. Seeing that, her own body finally released tension and she felt her own shoulders fall and her eyes drifted shut. 

It was a while before there was anything but the sound of their own heavy breathing and her heartbeat in her ears. When she heard the water running, she opened her eyes to watch him clean up. When he had himself put away, he looked into the mirror and she watched his eyes roam over her own disheveled appearance. 

"Breasts…" he paused to smirk at her in that way that set her on fire, "are awesome." She laughed at his declaration, looking down shyly, which was dumb after what they had just done. He surprised her by crouching down and wiping his mess off of her with a warm washcloth. 

"YOUR breasts are particularly…" his sentence fell off and she looked up to see his gaze focused on where he was cleaning. The way his lips were parted and he looked almost...hungry...took her off guard. When he felt her heart thud harder in her chest, he looked back at her face and instead of a sexy smirk, it was an unexpectedly soft smile. 

"It's already done, TJ, you don't have to compliment me now," she told him, taking the tiny towel from him and finishing what he started. He inhaled sharply, as if to say something in response, but the sound of heavy knocking interrupted. 

"I know you're in there, TJ!" The male voice was muffled but they both heard it. She cocked an eyebrow at him as reached up to get a grip on the sink to help her stand. Her body protested but she managed to make it to her feet. 

"Your date is mad," she told him. "You better go put a leash on him cuz it won't be pretty if I gotta deal with him doing any damage to my door." She threw the washcloth in the hamper and retrieved her clothes off the floor. She folded the bra up and put it on the sink but put her shirt back on. They both faced the mirror again. 

"He's not my date," he explained. She was not sure why he felt the need to clarify, nor why she felt a tiny hint of satisfaction at the information. She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could at him. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Later?" he asked. She lightly shrugged again, bouncing his chin off of her shoulder. 

"Never can tell," she answered, hoping her tone was as noncommittal as the words she chose. That damn smile reappeared and he kissed her cheek before he departed. 

She heard him trying to calm down whoever the guy was at her door before she heard it softly shut behind him. That sound was like a trigger and the night caught up with her all at once. She leaned heavily on her sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Everything about her reflection told the story of what had just happened. 

When she caught the look in her own eyes, she snorted out loud. One part satisfaction, one part wanting more, and maybe another part… She rolled her eyes at herself and sighed. Where was that other beer she had swiped from his place? Cuz whatever she didn't know about what had just happened, the one thing she knew for sure? She needed a drink. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Notes Part 2** : Thank you to my bestie Jill for the graphic! If you have not seen Political Animals before, [HERE](https://youtu.be/PIzLBO9jg58) is the scene that inspired this story. Hopefully it is familiar now that you read the fic. If not, I did not paint as good of a picture as I wanted to!
> 
> As for the direct TJ quote I used:
> 
> By @bobbiemorley [HERE](https://bobbiemorley.tumblr.com/post/29882308678)


End file.
